Un véritable ami
by Plowing
Summary: La league of Nations était un groupe soudé. Mais Rusev se rend compte que Wade est de plus en plus mis de côté... Slash/RatingK/ Wade Barrett x Alexander Rusev. /!\ Ceci est un repost d'une des fics de mon recueil de Slash.


« Un véritable ami. »

Alors que la ligue des nations était une des équipes les plus dominatrices du moment, tout n'était pourtant pas rose dans la tête de Wade Barrett. Il sentait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. Les trois autres membres de la ligue des nations étaient bien distant. En effet, ils se retrouvaient tout les trois souvent pour boire des coups où encore pour parler de plan d'avenir... Mais jamais ils ne demandaient à Wade si il voulait venir. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, peut-être avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Il devait en avoir le cœur net... Mais comment pouvait-il faire ? Il soupira, puis se résigna à essayé... Soudain, il vit l'un des membres de son équipes passé près de lui. C'était Alexander Rusev.  
« - Rusev ! Salut ! Quoi de neuf ?  
\- Oh, Wade. Ça fait longtemps. Ça va et toi ?  
\- On peut dire que ça va... Tu faisais quoi hier soir ?  
\- Pas grand chose... Sheamus m'a appelé pour aller boire un verre avec lui et Alberto. Il m'a dit que tu ne pouvais pas venir... J'étais déçu, je te l'avoue. Tu n'es jamais venu avec nous... Je trouve que c'est dommage.  
\- Quoi ? Mais on m'a jamais demandé...  
\- Pardon ?! »  
Rusev regarda Wade, l'air réellement étonné. Wade soupira, puis commença à partir. Rusev le regarda, puis soupira. Une bonne heure plus tard, alors qu'il allait de si de là dans les couloirs, il retomba sur Alexander, qui discutait avec Sheamus et Alberto. Le dialogue était assez brutal.  
« R : - Pourquoi vous ne l'invitez pas vraiment ?!  
A : - De quoi tu parles Rusev ?  
R : - Vous n'avez jamais dis à Wade qu'on allait boire des verres ! Vous mentiez toujours !  
S : - Essaye de comprendre. Tu sais qu'il est trop... Différent pour nous.  
R : - Comment ça différent ! Il est juste... Je sais pas ! Il est comme nous putain !  
A : - Il est pas comme nous ! C'est un putain d'homosexuel !  
R : - Qu... Quoi ?  
S : - T'étais pas au courant ?! Il est homo... ça me dégoûte putain... »  
Rusev se recula, et soupira, comprenant d'où venait le malaise de ses amis. Il fronça les sourcils, et regarda de nouveau ses amis, puis repris :  
« R : Vous savez quoi ?! Vous m'dégoutez !  
S : - De quoi tu parles Alexander ?!  
R : - Il est gay ? Bah tant mieux... Moi aussi !  
A : - T... Tu veux dire que tu... Tu es homo toi aussi ?!  
R : - Ouais. Ouais, j'le suis.  
S : - Tu mens. Et Lana ?! Hein ?!  
R : - Lana ?! Elle est avec Dolph ! Pas avec moi ! Bande de con ! Je me casse ! Et j'en ai rien à foutre de la League Of Nation ! C'est terminé ! Ce sera sans nous ! »  
Il partit, les insultants ensuite en bulgare. Il ne supportait pas les propos homophobes de ses amis. Il chercha alors Wade. Ce dernier avait tout vu, tout entendu... Il était touché. En colère, certes, mais aussi touché de ce qu'avait dit Rusev... Il se précipita pour retrouver son ami. Une fois qu'il le trouva, il entra dans son vestiaire. Ils parlèrent alors, même si Rusev était toujours hors de lui.  
« - Wade... Je suis désolé... Je savais pas qu'ils faisaient ça pour ça !  
\- T'en fais pas Rusev... Je suis heureux que tu m'es défendu...  
\- C'est normal !  
\- Dis... C'était vrais ce que tu as dis tout à l'heure ? Tu es vraiment gay... ?  
\- Je... Oui... Oui, je le suis... Je me suis rendu compte quand Lana m'a quitté, et que je n'ai rien ressentit...  
\- Je... Je sais pas quoi dire... »  
Il regarda Rusev. Ce dernier soupira, puis posa sa main sur le genoux de son ami, doucement. Wade sourit, puis soupira aussi avant de dire doucement :  
« - Rusev... je... Tu as toujours était là pour moi... Et je... Je te remercie... Je sais pas quoi faire pour te dire à quel point je te suis redevable !  
\- Ne bouge pas... »  
Rusev embrassa Wade doucement, avant de se reculer. Il regarda les beau yeux de l'Anglais, qui repris les lèvres du Bulgare tendrement. Ils s'aimaient, et pouvaient enfin vivre leur amour tout les deux, au grand jour. Et tant pis si ça ne plais pas au autre.


End file.
